They Loved Each Other
by Imu-san
Summary: How would you feel if the love of your life married the one person you know would ruin his? And then they invited you to the wedding? Lydia hoped Mathias would choose her, but it's his wedding to Lukas. All she can do is watch and hope she doesn't murder the groom. Oneshot. Lydia Beilschmidt is an OC, so is Liel. DenNor, with hints of past LydiaXMathias.


**They Loved Each Other**

Mathias and Lukas were standing side by side in front the altar. They looked forward as the priest stood in front of them and started speaking. They were both wearing suits and Mathias had halfheartedly tried to comb his hair.

They had invited all of the countries to their wedding. The chapel was packed, and some of the guests had to stand. But, Lydia had guessed that the party afterwards was going to one of the best that anyone of them had ever been too.

The white haired nation stood to the side next to her brother, and had a nice view of the couple in the front. She was dressed in a light blue tea dress with a higher neck than normal. Lydia wanted to remain unseen, which was successful so far, but she felt like she stood out.

Every once in a while, a country would flash her a look, as if they wanted to say something. _You didn't have to come… It's cool of you to be supportive for him… At lest you helped him realize what made him happier…_

Of course, Lydia knew that they were probably just masking what they wanted to say. These countries were never the most honest people. _You really have no place being here… You should stop being so 'nice' to him… Although, we all know that he could never be happy with you…_

Lydia paid them no mind; she was used to the insults by now. Even before, they would give her weird, accusing looks. But now it was different. They were starting to get to her. Lydia was beginning to become vulnerable.

She forced herself to look forward, her expression maintaining sour indifference. She would have smiled, but she felt to torn up too. The ceremony itself was almost over, so Lydia was almost free.

"Mathias Kohler, do you take Lukas Bondevik to be you lawfully wedded wife?" Lydia scowled at what the priest just said. Did she actually just hear that? It probably wouldn't be awkward if she was standing there.

Mathias grinned wildly, his eyes showing more than just hints of excitement. Lydia's heart sped up as she looked at him. Things should have been different; she should have been the one next to him.

Her wedding would have taken place in the grazing fields at the ranch in the middle of June, when everything would have been warm. The only people watching would have been Liel, Ludwig, Berwald and Tino.

"I do!" Mathias's voice was over enthusiastic. It made Lydia sick, but she held in her thoughts.

"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only onto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

Lydia could tell that Mathias didn't really want to say 'I do' again; the corners of his lips were starting to tremble with anticipation. "Like hell I do!" A few gasps could be heard throughout the chapel, and usually Lydia would be sniggering.

The white haired nation started to daydream again. She would be wearing traditional wedding clothes, with a white hat and Syilvien Coat. She would carry a bouquet of haphazardly cut lilacs. And, Mathias would have been wearing that dirty old trench coat of his over a suit.

She felt something nudge her in the ribs. "Søster? You all right? You look really pale, like you're going to vomit." Liel's voice brought the girl back to reality. She looked over to him and saw that his face was a little worried.

A scowl formed over her lips. "I'm fine. Just go back to watching." She said as she looked back at the couple at the altar. The priest turned to the both of them and smiled.

"Do you promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves towards one another in the manner of husband and wife?"

Lukas's back went straight as Mathias reached for his hand. "We do!" they said in unison, Mathias's voice drowning out his significant other's.

She would have been much louder than the small Norwegian. Lydia's voice would probably have boomed over Mathias's, but she wouldn't drown him out.

"Do you together promise you will love, cherish, and respect one another?"

"We do!" Lukas was louder the second time around, and she could see his hand get tighter around the tall Dane's.

In her fantasy, the priest would finish his spiel quickly and Mathias would then kiss her. It would have been a sudden, unsurprising kiss, full of meaning and love. He would take of her hat, as was the custom, and the two would then set it ablaze before the small party. Everyone would sing and dance, and everything would be good.

The priest then turned to the wedding party. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lydia's chest tightened at his words. She shivered, going through every possible thing she wanted to say to him. Mathias and Lukas looked around the room, scanning for any naysayers. Lydia grew tenser, willing herself not to say anything. She looked up and caught the groom's eye. Mathias grimaced as she gave him a pleading look.

Lydia barely opened her mouth as she was going to whisper something. Tears bit at the edges of her eyes as her shoulders squared. Liel looked down at her. "Lydia, it's a bad idea. If you say something…"

Lydia took in a deep breath as Mathias broke the stare. He tried to smile at her, but it didn't work. She took hold of her brother's hands and squeezed it for dear life. "I know, Liel. I know" There was a large hole growing in her stomach, and Lydia felt regretful immediately.

The couple at the altar exchanged smiles, letting everyone know that there was no stopping the ceremony. The priest smiled broadly at the two. Thoughts went through Lydia's head, becoming desperate for it to stop. _No, don't say it…! _

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife."

_What happened, Mathias? Don't do it! You can't, I'm still here, still waiting. Please don't get married to that demon! _

"You may kiss the bride."

_NO!_

Mathias bent over so he could reach Lukas and put his hand around the smaller man's back. He planted his lips on Lukas's and kissed him deeply. Lukas was surprised and took a moment to realize what was going on, his face flushed. He kissed back with just as much passion and pulled back suddenly, making the marriage official.

Lydia watched the two, silent tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She went cold, swallowed whole by the pit. She felt… empty. Something died, and it wasn't small, like when Mathias had told her that he was engaged, but it felt as if her whole heart had been ripped out of her chest and was set on fire. She looked at the pair longingly as all the other nations congratulated them.

Liel nudged her on the shoulder, his face full of worry. "Are you all right?"

Lydia continued to watch Mathias, still going through her fantasy. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Right… Well, I'm going to go congratulate them, so… I'll see ya out there?"

"Yeah, sure…" Lydia trailed off. Liel left and followed Mathias and Lukas outside the chapel. Lydia came back to her senses and left her spot at the wall. She made her way over to the altar when all of the countries left. She replayed her fantasy as she ran her finger over the rim of the wood. _They respected each other. _Lydia walked over to the left side where Lukas was standing and scanned the view. Behind, at the head of the church, was a giant stain glass window of the Virgin Mary and Mary Magdalen crying at the foot of the cross. It was a beautiful piece of art, even if it had a sacred religious meaning behind the imagery. _They cherished each other. _Lydia closed her eyes, reminded that even great works of art would soon dissolve into nothing. She placed her hand over her heart and grimaced, feeling a pain take root. Her mind went back to the part of the fantasy where the two took their vows. It was a warm scene, but wholly unattainable. _They promised themselves to each other. _Lydia opened her eyes, and turned to walk out of the chapel and go home. She pictured her vows as she made it to the doors, half expecting Liel or Ludwig following her. When she turned around, Lydia found no one and sighed.

* * *

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

His hand weaseled it's through her hair and brought her close to him. Their lips touched and it transcended into a full kiss, deep and full of passion. The couple broke it off at the same time and smiled at each other, trying to keep in the juvenile giggles. _They loved each other._

And they would be happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now I'm getting used to how things work on here. I don't have a big pit in stomach whenever I'm posting, I don't get cold sweats in the middle of the night wondering if I posted the wrong stuff. I'm, you know, cool with everything. However, school just started for me, so I might be bit slow (Like I'm not already... -_-;).**

**This is just a oneshot about what Lydia would be going through if Mathias snubbed her after, maybe, ten dates. It was kind of based off of Rimi Natsukawa's Yuubae ni Yurete, a song about how you can never go back to the good old days because they will never be the same. Tragic, I know.**

**FYI, Liel is Lydia's 'twin' brother, a joint country that was actually destroyed before she was taken by Prussia, so technically he shouldn't even be here. Oh well... Please continue reading, I'm almost done with the next chapter for ****_Lilcas and Paper_****. And thanks for taking long look at ****_1814. _****Please review also! JA NE**


End file.
